Cheesecake
by genevra
Summary: Who'd have thought he would take her confession so literally? DM


**Grey's Anatomy**

**Cheesecake**

**A/N:** This is just a one-shot I've wanted to write for ages. It's my first GA fic so I hope it's okay. Happy reading! Genevra xxox

**Summary:** Who would have thought he would have taken her confession so literally?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Grey's Anatomy. I'm beginning to think I sound like a broken record.

-

The bench had never seemed so comfortable. A park bench with wrought-iron arms and legs with wooden slats. The uncomfortable kind, unless you were so exhausted you could barely move.

They sat on it together. They didn't talk. They didn't touch. They could barely even acknowledge each other's presence. She moved her leg. He moved his arm. She blinked, once, twice, thrice and turned to him.

"I understand now," he says, surprising her by talking first. "Is this how it felt?"

"How what felt?" she asks in her lazy voice.

"Like no matter how much you slept, it was never enough."

"No," she says, the semblance of a smile on her face. "That's the depression talking."

_"I am exhausted," she announced, crossing her legs and moving so her back was against the wall._

_Izzy looked up from her book and glanced over at Alex and George who were sitting, wordlessly, on the bed across from them_

_"You're not exhausted, Meredith," she said. "You're depressed."_

"What do I have to be depressed about?" he asks, finally turning to her. She doesn't answer. She gazes back at him. He moves her hand and brushes it across her cheek. She flinches but she doesn't recoil. He moves his hand away and she breathes again.

"I wonder," she starts. Or finishes. He can't tell.

"You wonder what?" he tries, taking a chance.

"What you had to be depressed about," she answers.

"Losing you," he replies.

_"I am not depressed," she answered. She yawned and kicked one shoe off. "I have nothing to be depressed about."_

_The book goes down. Alex, Izzy and George exchange glances once again._

"_No," Izzy answers. "Nothing at all."_

"You didn't lose me," Meredith sighs. She turns away. "You chose to let go of me. When you went back to Addison, you chose to lose me."

"And if I wanted you back?"

"I'm too tired to talk about this," she answers. "Let me sleep a little longer."

_"What?" Meredith asked. Her eyes were closed but she could feel their gazes on her._

"_Cristina," Alex said, as she walked into the room. "Would you tell Meredith what she has to be depressed about, please?"_

"_Where do I start?" she asked, taking the spot next to her 'person.'_

"_Maybe you should start with her losing Dr. Sheppard to his perfect wife," George retorted, for once taking part._

"_No, start with everyone finding out about her mother," Alex butted in._

"_Nearly losing your job will do it every time," Cristina offered._

"_Your mother's worsening condition," Alex suggested._

"_No, I think Meredith is right," Izzy said, with the utmost authority. "It's just a lack of sleep."_

_Everybody but Meredith groaned and glared at Izzy._

"_What?" she replied, innocence covering her face. "I am a doctor, you know."_

"Meredith?" he asks.

"What?"

"Are you still exhausted?"

"Yes," she replies, eventually. Tears form in her eyes and she tries to blink them again but they come too fast, too furious.

"Hey, hey," he says, taking her face in his hands. She doesn't move but she doesn't open her eyes either.

"I said you could eat the last piece of the cheesecake," she sobs.

"You seem very transfixed on this cheesecake," he says, as he tries not to laugh.

"That's true love, Derek."

"I know," he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. "And it was very romantic."

"But it wasn't enough," she replies. "Whatever I do, it's not enough."

_"I told him he could have the last piece of the cheesecake," Meredith sighed. She chuckled to herself and lay down on the empty bed._

_"Wow," Cristina breathed. "This is more serious than I thought."_

"If I had a dollar for every time I wanted to kick myself for hurting you," Derek is saying, as Meredith silently cries. "I would be the richest man."

"Hurting me doesn't matter," Meredith replies. "It's being without you that matters."

"And I don't want to be without you anymore," he interrupts. "I don't want to be without you ever again. I've signed the divorce papers. Addison is going home. And I want to spend the rest of my days making it up to you."

"You want to what?" she asks, finally opening her eyes. Her voice is barely there but he hears her clearly.

"I want to make it up to you," he says, a smile forming on his face. "I want to pick you. Choose you. Love you. I want to fight with you over what DVD to rent. Pretend to love your taste in music, although, if I do say so myself, my taste flawless. I want to argue over what side of the bed to sleep on or when to turn off the bedroom lights. "

"Mmm, sleep," she murmurs, a massive smile on her face at the fact he had remember her speech, and even embellished it a little. "Now that sounds good."

_"I don't want to listen to this anymore," Meredith snapped. She closed her eyes and leant her head on Cristina's lap. "I'm going to sleep and if anyone wakes me up for any reason other than an utter and complete emergency, I will kill you."_

"_If she can get up," Alex sniggered. Izzy smirked at him before turning her attention back to her book._

"_Sleep tight, Meredith," George said._

"_Thank you, George," Meredith replied, conviction in her voice. "I will."_

"Meredith?" Sheppard asks.

"Yes?" she replies.

"So, what do you think?" he asks. She can hear the nervousness in his voice but she isn't ready to let him off the hook… just yet.

"I don't know, Derek," she says. "I just don't know. I think I'm just too tired to about anything right now."

"I knew you were going to say that," he says, producing a small box and a vial of Vitamin B pills, for energy. "So I bought you something."

"The last piece of the cheesecake?" she asks, her face hopeful. He nods and she smiles. He pulls out a fork and proceeds to dig in.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asks.

She shakes her head, her smile growing.

"Mmm, this is so good. This has got to be the best cheesecake I have ever eaten in my life," he says, eyes closed as he devours it. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life," she replies, gazing at him.

_"Mer, wake up," Cristina whispered, shaking her softly. "He's looking for you."_

"_No. Must sleep," she croaked. She sighed. _

"_No. Must wake up," Izzy added in, joining Cristina. _

_"Who's looking for me?" she asked, groggily._

_"Mc Dreamy," Izzy answered, a smug smile on her face. "I have a feeling."_

"_And believe me, she's never wrong," Alex chimed in, earning a smack on the arm from his girlfriend._

"_It's true," George said, not looking up from his lunch._

"_Ugh. Fine," Meredith said, sitting up. "I hope you're all happy that I'm going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the afternoon."_

"_What would have changed?" Ales asked, as the others snickered._

_"Really, your maturity is charming," Meredith intoned, leaving the hallway._

"I'm sorry," he says, placing the last bite of cheesecake in his mouth.

"For what? For choosing Addison over me?" she asks. "Water under the bridge. It's eating that cake you should be more sorry about."

"I'm sorry for everything," he replies. "Really."

"I know," she says. "And you're forgiven."

They move closer together, not too afraid to touch anymore. He cups her chin in his hands and they gaze at each other. Dr. McDreamy and his Grey intern.

He kisses her so furiously that she nearly loses her breath. She finds herself and kisses him back. They have never kissed like that before.

"I can still taste the cheesecake," Meredith murmurs, trying not to laugh. Their beepers go off and they realize how miraculous it is that they haven't gone off sooner. "I guess someone wanted this to happen."

"I guess so too," he says, kissing her again.

Patients and code blues can wait.

Cheesecake can't.


End file.
